Will The Sun Ever Shine Again?
by Padawan Jess Kenobi
Summary: Obi is captured on a foreign planet, and he finds his strength and hope fading at the hands of his terrible captor. Can Qui-Gon find him in time? And who is this man who seems so familiar...?
1. Darkness

**Title: Will The Sun Ever Shine Again?  
Author(s): Padawan_Jess_Kenobi  
Timeframe: JA- I'm saying Obi is around 18  
Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn... others.  
Genre: Angsty, and Obi-abuse... shhhh! The torture scenes are mildly described, at least I think so.  
Keywords: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn  
Summary: Obi is captured on a foreign planet, and he finds his strength and hope fading.**

MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so this is kind of weird. I wrote 5 parts to this story back in 2003, when I was 13 years old. (I guess that makes me a sick and twisted 13-year old lol). I am now revisiting this story, and am editing it again and changing some parts. I hope to be able to finish this story this time around. I am sorry for those people that liked my story back when I posted it... 6 years ago. I hope that I can do a bit of justice and make it better this time. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Cold. Pain.

Obi-Wan Kenobi' s knew little else but those two awful senses, and they enveloped his soul and left him breathless. He shivered, the torn pieces of his Jedi garments bearing him little to no warmth. Obi-Wan tried to sit up, and could barely contain a whimper as a sharp pain shot through his ribs and chest. He rested his hand on the wall, and attempted to pull himself into a standing position.

The young Jedi managed to stand for a couple seconds until his injured ankle could support him no longer, and he came crashing down. He barely registered the feel of the floor against his body, though from memory he knew it was hard and unyielding.

The cell he was in was a tiny one, and barely any light was visible through a sliver in the wall which served as a window. Even during the day the room was plunged in an unnatural darkness, though Obi-Wan's eyes had grown accustomed in time. The walls that surrounded him were of a steel colored gray, and several sharp nails protruded from it at random. The room was bare, with nothing in it that could provide the Jedi with comfort, or shield him from the cold at night.

Obi-Wan looked at himself through a small puddle of water in the corner of the room. His tunic was in pieces, and had lost it sandy coloring, instead being replaced by grime and the grittiness of dried blood. His normally short brown-gold hair was now filthy, and it hung in an unkempt mess a little below his ear. The only act of mercy that had been shown to him was that his braid had not been cut off.

His ribs protruded in a way that was evidence to the semi-starved state he was sustained in. Nearly his entire body was covered in blood, and whether it was dry or fresh, Obi-Wan could not tell anymore. He turned around gingerly to look at his back, and his eyes were met with ugly welts and thick bloodied scars. Obi-Wan winced as he tentatively drew in a breath; his abused and bruised ribs allowing him minimal movement and breathing.

A sound cut through the stale air suddenly, shocking him into movement.

Footsteps.

Obi-Wan immediately backed up against the wall, his throat closing with anxiousness. It was him. He was coming. Obi-Wan trembled silently, and fought against the rising fear. The footsteps were coming closer, and getting louder.

They seemed to echo around the cell, until Obi-Wan could hear nothing else but its fall in his ears. Every second, the sound of boots hitting the floor became louder and louder, until they were like blasters filling the air.

Obi-Wan gulped involuntarily. He tried to reach the Force to help calm him, but he was too weak to reach out and draw on the ever-elusive power. The door started to open slowly, and a sensation of evil so strong permeated the room that Obi-Wan had to fight the pain it caused him.

A figure capped all in black walked slowly into the room, and the feeling of malevolence trailed him as would a shadow. Obi-Wan struggled to hold back his emotion, but when the figure spoke, he could not help but shiver.

"Are you scared Little Jedi?'' The figure asked, drawing out certain syllables. Obi-Wan tried to bolt down his fear, and sat still, not answering out of defiance.

"Answer me!" He shouted as he slapped Obi-Wan across the face with amazing force and speed. Obi-Wan reeled back from the force of the blow, but he would not give his assailant the satisfaction of touching his burning cheek.

"I am not afraid, not of you," Obi-Wan said, the boldness of his words belied by the unsteadiness of his voice.

The man in black let out a frigid laugh, although it bore no humor in it. "I don't like liars," he said with a growl. He reached into the depths of darkness that was his cloak and a familiar looking weapon appeared in his hand a moment later. "You plead for mercy, and I'll go a little bit easier on you. What do you think, Jedi? Deal?"

Obi-Wan took as deep a breath as he could muster, and lifted his head bravely, though the very sight of the weapon made his heart stop. "No, I am a Jedi, and I will not beg for mercy." Obi-Wan had been trained for too many years to give in to this man's wishes, no matter how hard he may punish him.

Under the hood, a cruel scowl was visible on the figure's lips. "Have it your way, Jedi," he said simply. He then quickly brought the weapon down upon Obi-Wan's scarred back, and a hiss of malicious joy escaped the man's lips. The blow sent swords of agony piercing through every inch of Obi-Wan's body, and his every muscle felt as if it was on fire. He bit back a scream of pain; he would not give the robed man any pleasure in knowing that he was hurt.

Again and again was the weapon brought down upon Obi-Wan in various places, and time seemed to crawl at first, and then it sped up until time itself was indistinguishable. Obi-Wan felt numb, but then he felt pain, and then he could not tell when the weapon was cutting him or when it was stayed.

Finally the evil creature brought up the weapon, and the shiny, silver tip of the blade was now dulled and stained crimson from the Jedi's blood. Obi-Wan was left sprawled on the floor and panting for breath; every bone and muscle in his body burning as if after a fire.

Without a word the black-robed figure left the small room and locked the door, leaving a broken Obi-Wan lying motionless on the floor.

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he laid there, salty tears running down his cheeks as he silently cried, with no one to listen to him. He tried to calm his rapid breathing and slow down his racing heart for the longest time until he regained some semblance of previous control.

He raised his head weakly to look through the small window, and noticed that the day had passed and it was night. A dizziness overtook Obi-Wan and he found that he was barely able to shake it off. He looked through the window again; sweat forming on his forehead as he shivered again in the cold. He could make out something through the window. Then again it could have been his vision failing him. But whatever it was, it looked bright; almost like a star.

He knew it was silly, but he found himself concentrating on the star, and opening his cracked lips enough to speak. "Master," he coughed viciously as sickness started to overtake him. "Please- please hear me. I need your help, please find me… please," he pleaded, his once pleasantly accented voice gritty and raspy with pain.

Unconsciousness beckoned him with its sweet promise of repose, and Obi-Wan found himself slipping. As his eyes closed, he could see the star twinkling in the distance, seeming so very far away. "Master," he whispered, a small smile touching his lips just as the world around him went dark.

**Reviews are one of the favorite things ever :)**


	2. To Feel Hope

**Jessy85- **you gave me one of the greatest compliments a writer can receive. Thank you for your incredibly sweet words! :) I actually haven't even re-read the entirety of this fic, so I don't even know what I had happen in the end lol! I hope you enjoy the rest!

**TheMacUnleashed-** ahh it's so cool to have someone who read this story in its original form come back and read my revised version! I felt terrible when I lost track of this story and just stopped writing it all those years ago. I wrote that fic just to get my ideas down, without much of a thought for grammer or sentence-structure and all that. I'm hoping I can improve on it a LOT this time around. And ahhh a certain character… ;)

**Spock13- **Best oxymoron I've ever heard :D

**Xaja Silversheen- **Thank you! I don't know why Obi is so fun to torture, but he is

Ok, so here is part 2! Thank you again to those of you who are reading and who were kind enough to comment!

_**Anything bold and italicized is a flashback**_!!

**PART 2: To Feel Hope **

The feeling hit Qui-Gon like a blow to the stomach, and he shot up in bed, his every sense alert and probing. A sharp pain exploded in his chest, though it faded a moment later almost as quickly as it had come. A voice echoed in his head; _Master_, it had pleaded with an emotion so strong that it still burned in Qui-Gon's mind. His heart raced, and he felt a surge of feeling rise within him. It was an emotion born of pure hope, but the Jedi Master believed it; he had to believe it.

Obi-Wan was alive.

The sudden stab of pain Qui-Gon had just felt was living proof of it. Their bond. They had always had a strong bond, even before Qui-Gon had accepted Obi-Wan as his padawan. When Obi-Wan's mental shields were down in the past, Qui-Gon was usually able to feel the younger Jedi's emotions, such as joy, fear, apprehension, and worry.

Pain especially left a firm mark on the other's mind for a little while, and though the sensation was dulled, Qui-Gon had experienced it. There was no other explanation except for the one he allowed himself to believe.

Qui-Gon had felt nothing but numbing quiet on the other end of his padawan's bond ever since he had been captured five weeks ago. A sliver of hope ran down his spine, warming his chilled body as would the sudden caress of the sun. He knew it would only bring him more pain to hope, but the Jedi Master could not stop the feeling. He closed his eyes in painful remembrance of their last mission together.

_**Obi-Wan craned his nick slightly upwards to get a better look at his tall Master. "How much longer until we land, Master?" he asked, fidgeting a little, obviously anxious to get out of the stuffy transport and start the mission. **_

_**  
Qui-Gon smiled down at his apprentice, and placed a large hand on the young man's strong shoulder. "We will be landing in ten minutes, though you must learn patience, Obi-Wan. When we arrive on the planet you must be careful, for this is a very unfriendly place, and we need to exercise caution. The situation is especially dangerous, and this mission is not to be taken lightly." **_

_**  
They were about to land on a planet called Deirosa, a planet that seemed as though it were tucked into the very corner of the galaxy. The reports the Jedi had read prior to their arrival revealed that the planet was currently plunged in the middle of a civil war in which the two opposing sides were the Maasrcs and the Yidlf. The Yidlf had had control of the planet for the last few centuries, and just recently a Maasrcs rebellion had broken out. The Maasrcs fought with an unexpected blood-thirsty lust for battle which the Yidlf had met equally, resulting in devastating massacres and losses for both sides.**_

There was also one other side to the planet that had recently been discovered, that had been unknown for countless years. This side was so far un-named and had no identity to look for, but it was clearly growing in power and misdeeds. No one knew their intentions exactly, but it was known to not be good. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had traveled far to this war-torn planet in an effort to find an end to the war and bloodshed. 

_**  
Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, who was trying his best to appear patient and serene, but was tapping his boot against the floor in a soft rhyth,. Qui-Gon considered lecturing him again on the virtue of patience, but instead just hid a fond smile and looked away. **_

_**Qui-Gon knew that pride was not becoming, but he could not help the feeling as he looked side-long at his apprentice. Obi-Wan had grown from a slightly-awkward and unsure boy into a handsome youth whose power and compassion was growing daily. His padawan had excellent instincts and was exceptional with a lightsaber, possessing a skill was rarely ever surpassed by any other padawan in the Temple. He was wise well beyond his 18 years, but it was during times like these that Qui-Gon was suddenly reminded that he was still only a young man.**_

_**Qui-Gon snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked back again at the navigational computer on the ship, noting that they were about to land. He left the computer, allowing the autopilot to do its job and land them safely. Obi-Wan had sensed the slight decrease in altitude, and had jumped up eagerly. Qui-Gon donned his dark brown robe over his sand-colored tunic and joined his apprentice, who was standing near the door. **_

_**  
They landed a short time later, and they both cautiously walked down the landing ramp, their footsteps silent and wary. Qui-Gon looked over to Obi-Wan, who had suddenly stopped moving, "Obi-Wan," he said softly, "What's wrong?"**_

Obi-Wan only turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes on their forest-like surroundings. "I sense something, Master; something is not right."

Qui-Gon also looked around, slowly, but neither saw anything nor felt anything strange. He noticed that Obi-Wan had walked silently off into the beginning of the woods. It took Qui-Gon a second to realize that while he felt nothing strange, he actually felt nothing at all. He was about to call out to Obi-Wan to be wary, when he was stopped by a slight movement in the woods. He heard a hardly perceptible rustling sound, and then he saw Obi-Wan stiffen and let out a barely audible noise.  


_**  
Qui-Gon walked over to his padawan. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" When there was no answer, Qui-Gon put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder and spun him around so he could see his face. A knife seemed to grow out of his padawan's stomach suddenly, and blood started to trickle out of the wound, slipping off the hilt and pooling around his feet.  
**_

_**Qui-Gon gasped in horror and jumped forward instinctively, barely catching Obi-Wan in his arms before the young Jedi sank ungracefully to the floor. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said desperately, touching the young man's chest lightly. His mind reeled from the quickness that it had all happened, and he found that he could not breathe. Tears blurred his vision, and he cradled his padawan's head in his arms, the shock stilling his heart.**_

_**  
Qui-Gon heard a snap in the woods before him, but was a second too late in reaching for his lightsaber. A sharp pain struck his shoulder, and he was not prepared for when he felt the tranquilizer dart pierce his neck. Before he sank into unconsciousness, he saw three robed figures scurry out of the forest. He struggled to hear their words, and only heard one of them speak in a voice that was a chilling whisper. "Take the boy, leave the old man." **_

_**  
And then there was nothing else as the darkness overtook him. **_

Qui-Gon got out of his bed and walked to the window in his quarters, panting hard as if from a long run. He had awoken a few days after the incident in a strange place, though he quickly learned that he had been taken to a nearby planet. The Jedi Council had apparently felt a disturbance in the Force when Obi-Wan was attacked, and they had tried to contact Qui-Gon. When they had received no answer, they sent out a Jedi team that was close-by to pick him up, as Deirosa was many days away from Coruscant.

The Jedi that rescued him had their own mission, and so they could not stay on Deirosa with Qui-Gon, nor leave him there unconscious by himself. Instead they brought him to where their mission was taking place, so that he could heal. Qui-Gon's shoulder had been impaled with a strange-looking weapon; a blade with three pronged sides that was primitive, and yet well-constructed at the same time. Qui-Gon had stared blankly forward as the medical droids healed him, his mind assaulted with the image of Obi-Wan crumpling slowly in front of him, the light in his blue-gray eyes flickering like a fading flame.

Qui-Gon had returned to Deirosa almost immediately and searched for endless days and nights, not stopping to eat or rest in his despair. He had tried to remain calm, to remember what it was to control his emotions, but he could not. He felt nothing from Obi-Wan's side of the bond; it was as though a candle had been snuffed out suddenly. He had never felt so helpless, so utterly without direction.

Qui-Gon drew in a breath as another feeling of pain overtook him, though this time it was the despair in his heart that ailed him. Qui-Gon looked out his window into the night sky, and towards the brightest star. "I will find you, Obi-Wan. Be strong, and do not doubt any longer, my padawan. I will find you, I promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

**TheMacUnleashed: **thank you! I love dramatic captures ;)

**LilBrit03: **I'M the one who is happy that you found this story! Your comment was so incredibly sweet and it made me smile :) Thank you so much for your kind words!

**Jessy85: **thank you! I have read a lot of different authors' characterizations of Qui, and for me personally, I like to think of him as serious, but as also knowing when to let some things slide. I was always fascinated about the Obi and Qui relationship, and I love writing it kind of mushy :P I'm glad you like it!

**Xaja Silversheen: **hahaha yeah I'm notorious for being a softy! :P sorry this update took so long, but I'm in the process of going back to college, so things are hectic!

**Dragonsconsort:** thank you for reading! And don't worry, I always have a plethora of Obi-angst stored up in me ;)

**Angel Wings-008: **awww thank you so much! I really really appreciate it! I know I seem like a sadist because I torture poor Obi so much, but I'm really just a sucker for heartwarming musy stuff :D

**Loopstagirl: **that means a lot to me! One of the things I have been trying to work on as a writer is conveying emotions, so your comment made me so happy :)

**Obibettina7: **thanks for reading! Here is the next partttt

**PART 3!**

Obi-Wan awoke in the middle of the night to the sensation of pain spreading throughout his body like wildfire. A small whimper crept up his throat and passed through chapped lips. The pain was intensifying every second, until it was almost unbearable in its degree.

Unintentionally, a yelp broke free of Obi-Wan's abused vocal cords. He forced his bruised hands to his mouth, trying to dampen down the noise. But it was too late; the Dark Shadow had already heard it.

Obi-Wan once again found himself backing up against the wall, and he closed his eyes to gather what strength he had left. He could hear the shotgun noise of his boots hitting the floor, the whisper of his fluttering cloak. It sent a chill down the Jedi's spine, as it always did.

The door slammed open, and a draft of even colder air encircled Obi-Wan, drawing him closer within himself. The figure emitted a growl that was almost feral in its wildness. It drew closer, and Obi-Wan steeled himself mentally.

A less familiar, yet equally menacing whip produced from the long sleeves, and it seemed to grow in size in the figure's hands. "I see that you are awake," It hissed mockingly, venom dripping on its voice. "Will you admit that I have defeated you? I can make the pain go away, you know."

Obi-Wan steadied his breath and lifted his head, meeting the darkness of the figure's hooded face with defiance.

The figure brought the whip down hard onto Obi-Wan's already hurt shoulder, and the Jedi had to bite his lip to force himself to remain silent. "What did I say about defying me?" It yelled, the first hint of frustration evident in its voice.

Obi-Wan raised his head slowly again, more proudly this time, with eyes that blazed like twin sapphires. He had already accepted his eventual death, and would not make it all the sweeter for his captor to indulge in his wishes.

The man once again brought down the whip, and the force of the impact knocked Obi-Wan down to his knees in pain. "I said that I would make you beg for the sweet release of death, and to that promise, I hold," he said maliciously, bringing the whip down in a flash of pain that erupted into light.

It seemed forever until the thrashes stopped, and Obi-Wan was barely aware of when the gleaming whip was put back into the man's flowing cape. He lowered his face so that he could stare at Obi-Wan directly, though there was nothing but darkness within the hood.

"I hope that will teach you a lesson, Jedi," he whispered, his words seeming to suck the very air from the room. He straightened suddenly and stalked out of the room, slamming the heavy steel door behind him, leaving Obi-Wan alone again.

The young man tried to control the uprising agony, but it was too great. He could not overcome this without the help of the Force, without its soothing touch. He longed for it, for its answers and reassurance. He reached out his mind to grasp the Force, and for a moment he could feel it as it if were something physical. But as another bout of pain hit him, it slipped away, suddenly as elusive as the wind.

Obi-Wan gripped his chest with his right hand, and placed his left palm on the cold ground, holding himself up in a semi-upright position. He shivered and let out a rough cough, the noise grating and course to his own ears. He coughed again, and then again, until he found he was unable to stop, and it wracked his weakened frame.

His head stared to spin until Obi-Wan could barely hold himself up. He wiped the blood from the sides of his mouth, and stared at it, barely registering the sight. Through the darkness he could see that it was scarlet, and it stayed on his finger for a moment before falling almost gracefully. He watched the blood hit the ground and splatter, the color bleeding like wet paint on a canvas.

Obi-Wan took hope in this, and he was strangely strengthened. "While there is blood in me," he rasped to himself, half-delusional, "I will endure."

His hands could no longer support his own weight, and he dropped to the ground, his head landing in the small puddle of his own blood. The blood seeped into his hair, matting his locks together even more, and staining them a harsh scarlet.

Obi-Wan weakly rolled over onto his back, for the sole reason that it hurt him more to lie on his stomach. He brought up a trembling arm to rest upon his chest, and he laid it there gently.

_Where are you, Master? I don't think I can hold out much longer; I feel so weak. I tried to be strong for you, I tried so hard. I will fight with all I have, but I find myself failing and I can't stop it. Will I always be your imperfect padawan? The fool that managed to get himself captured within five minutes of stepping off a ship? _

_What happened to you, Master? I know that you are not dead, for I would have felt a pain in my heart greater than any other. But what if you are hurt? I could not protect you, not this time. I am so sorry._

Obi-Wan's head spun more until the bare walls seemed to collide into each other. Where the floor and the wall met was one inseparable line that blurred his vision. He was beyond pain now; both his mind and body were in horrible agony. Obi-Wan could not keep his eyes open any longer, and they closed.

His mental shield was dropping, and through a state of half-consciousness, forgotten memories came rushing back to him in a blaze of reality.

One in particular came to his mind, and in a half-crazed state, Obi-Wan allowed himself to remember. The images were as clear now as they were the day they occurred.

"_**Look Master, it's snowing!" Obi-Wan's face lit up with youthful excitement as he stepped off of the landing ramp and took his first step onto the planet. It had appeared to be only a thin layer of white, but as Obi-Wan's boot sank in to the middle of his shin, he realized that it was at least a foot of the snow. **_

_**Qui-Gon turned back around to look at his 14-year-old apprentice, a look of slight reproach on his face. "Do not let yourself be distracted, my young padawan, a Jedi must be mindful of his surroundings at all time. Now close your eyes and tell me what you see." As he turned away from his apprentice, he allowed the serious look to drop from his face, and a wicked smile to take over.**_

White-hot pain wracked Obi-Wan's body, making him arch his body in an unnatural angle.

_**Obi-Wan's cheeks burned at the gentle reprimand and he nodded, lowering his head to begin the familiar exercise. "There is a large forest to our left, 300 meters away. The city lies to our northeast, though only the tops of buildings are observable at this moment. The tallest one has six visible windows, two on its east and four on its west side."**_

_**Qui-Gon moved slowly as Obi-Wan continued to describe his surroundings, showing extra caution in making his moves so slight that the perceptive padawan would not notice. He gathered a large amount of snow in his hands and patted it together firmly so that it formed a ball. He waited until Obi-Wan started to launch into a long-winded description of the city's features, and then threw the snowball at the boy's head.**_

Obi-Wan began to cough again, the force of it causing his shoulders to shake uncontrollably. He closed his eyes again, and tried to concentrate on stilling the images that swam before him.

_**Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open in surprise at the feeling of wet snow dripping down his forehead, into his eyes. He looked at Qui-Gon in astonishment, but the Jedi Master was looking back at him calmly, with a look of complete innocence on face.**_

_**Obi-Wan sputtered ungracefully in shock, his cerulean eyes large and bright. "Master," he started, unsure of exactly what to say. **_

_**Qui-Gon tried to hold back a laugh at the expression on Obi-Wan's youthful face. "You really must be more mindful of your surroundings, padawan," he said lightly, his light blue eyes twinkling with mirth.**_

Cold. Obi-Wan drew closer within the minimal warmth his abused body could provide him. Chills rattled Obi-Wan's body and his teeth chattered together of their own will. He braced himself for the pain the he knew was on its way.

_**Obi-Wan's indignant expression melted into an impish smile, and he suddenly moved to grab a handful of snow himself. Qui-Gon however, had already anticipated his action, and before the young padawan could even begin to bend over, he found himself blinded by more wet snow to the face.**_

It was here. He could hold it off no longer.

"_**A Jedi knows not vengeance," Qui-Gon said wisely, though he could not help the snicker that escaped through his lips. Obi-Wan's spiky hair, once the color of burnished gold and very neat, was now wet and matted to his forehead.**_

The pain was intense. Obi-Wan couldn't help it; there was nothing he could do to stop it. The moan ripped itself out of his throat, and it was a terrible, primal sound.

The cloaked figure of the Dark Shadow paused and sat outside the young Jedi's cell on a small wooden chair. He smiled as Obi-Wan's screams reached his ears.

_**Obi-Wan smirked and moved again, though this time he was quicker than his Master. Qui-Gon had moved to throw another snowball at the padawan, but Obi-Wan had predicted the action and was already twisting in midair as the ball of packed snow whistled by his cheek. He threw the snow he held in his hand as he moved in the air, and laughed with satisfaction as it hit his Master in the chest.**_

_**Qui-Gon looked surprised that Obi-Wan had managed to get a hit on him, and then laughed boisterously. The sun set gently behind the Jedi as they played in the snow like small children, splashing the pristine white snow in stunning shades of orange and yellow. Qui-Gon's barking laugh was met with the youthful tones of his padawan, and they laughed until they could no longer breathe. **_

Obi-Wan's screams filled the tiny cell, and the frigid night air. The sound reached the ears of the captives in cells near him, and they winced at the anguish in his voice.

Obi-Wan struggled to quiet himself and his mouth that seemed so unresponsive to his mind. He laid there panting, gasping, and struggling for a breath that did not come easily. Obi-Wan tried to hold on to consciousness, but it eluded him like water through a child's fingertips. Sleep overtook him, almost in an act of mercy.

There was a tiny hole in the wall opposite Obi-Wan, a space imperceptible to all but those with the sharpest eyesight. There was a flicker of light, and then a flash of ice-blue as someone on the other side of the wall looked through the hole. He watched as Obi-Wan shivered and coughed, his breath coming short, then rapid. He glanced at the puddle of blood underneath Obi-Wan, and his tear-soaked eyelashes, fluttering restlessly even in unconsciousness.

The man moved away from the wall that connected his cell to Obi-Wan's, and made his way slowly to the opposite side of his tiny room. He knocked on the hard wall three times, snapped five, and executed his message in a code that he and the other captives had created. "He can help us, but we must help him first. He grows weaker by the day."

He waited for an answer, which came almost immediately, and he decoded the message almost as quickly. "The one who was screaming?"

The man replied with a stomp, yes, he indicated.

"I agree", was the coded answer that was received. "He cannot last much longer."

The man that had started the conversation waited a couple seconds before doing the code again, the message a long series of taps and low whistles. "He will last, he has to. He is a Jedi. He is a Jedi, and I think I know him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonsconsort**: gotta love mystery ;)

**Loopstagirl**: yayy! Sorry for the long time in between updates and stuff, but I just started college again recently so things are a little crazy right now! But thank you- I thought the idea of Obi and Qui having a snowball fight was pretty cute 

**Xaja Silversheen**: I could never kill our darling Obi! I love him too much for that! And yeahh Qui-Gon spends a lot of time being introspective, time he could spend actually getting out and looking for Obi :P

**ObiBettina7**: yay thank you! The mysterious person will be revealed… I hope everyone likes them. The first time I wrote this story people were thrilled about how I had the person be… I hope you guys like it this time around as well!

**Angel Wings- 008: **I'm so glad you liked the juxtaposition (I hope that's the right word haha) of the snowball/pain scene! Thank youu!!

**TheMacUnleashed**: Thank you, that was exactly the effect I was going for! I'm so incredibly happy that it came through, and you enjoyed it!

**Jessy85**: Thank you so much for your incredibly sweet review! I was honestly a little nervous that the snowball memory/Obi pain part wouldn't come out how I wanted it to, but I'm so glad that it worked out! Your review made me so happy! 

**LilBrit03**: I don't know why people like me enjoy torturing Obi-Wan… he's such a sweet boy! Haha and thank youuu so much! I'm really really glad you enjoyed it!

**Mirialin moon**: here is the next part for you! :)

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you guys! As I said I have my first week of classes here at college again, so things were a little hectic! I'm sorry that this is sort of a filler chapter of sorts, but I will update soon. Thank you sooo much for your reviews, everyone! 3**

**PART 4**

The man that had spoken leaned against a side of his own cell's wall. The cold surface chilled his back, soothing the old and new scars that marred the pale skin. He had been in this place for so long that the hours had slipped into days that he had long lost track of. He had seen and heard the terrible things that the Dark Shadow, as he was called, had done to prisoners. But he had never seen any other prisoner take the pain as stoically and determinedly as the boy in the next cell did.

The man could remember the first day that the young Jedi had been dragged in. It had been during their free hour, which was a slot of time given to the prisoners once a month in which they were moved from their tiny cells into another larger room. There they were allowed to stretch their weary legs and even talk amongst themselves, though the guards always stood close by with weapons in case the fatigued prisoners tried to revolt or escape. No one besides him had even tried.

He remembered seeing the boy, but he had looked so different then than he did now. The young Jedi had been a handsome man in his late teens, with hair that had been the closest to sun the prisoners had seen in a long time. He had worn the traditional sand-colored robes of the Jedi, not the tattered remnants of the tunic that hung loosely off his body now.

He had been lean and muscular, with a grace that seemed born of a quiet yet insurmountable internal strength. It had been obvious just by watching him struggle that he did not give up easily, even when the odds were pitted firmly against him. They guards had hit him hard with their long staffs just to get him under control, and the weapon made such a sickening sound that even a few of the guards flinched. The young Jedi hadn't even winced.

It took the hooded captors a long time to break him, and he was here for many a night before the first whimper of pain escaped through his lips. He had been stronger than most thought imaginable, for all the other prisoners found themselves crying out in agony within their first few days of capture. Of course time was irrelevant to the man and his fellow prisoners- for the sun never truly shone. Day brought only a lightened darkness, and so they were always plunged in merciless shadows.

The Jedi had looked so young, and yet so strong when he had first been brought it, the man thought. The man slowly hoisted himself on his feet, and looked back over through the little hole in the wall that connected him to the Jedi. He saw the young man, and thought that he would have to find out his name for sure. He had to be wrong… how would _he_ get himself into a place like this?

But thinking back to the day the boy was brought in, the man could not help but remember the thing that would always stick out in his mind- the boy's eyes. They had been a luminous sea-blue, and the man had almost had to shield his eyes from their brightness, so unused to light was he.

In all his lifetime, he had seen only one set of eyes that were identical to the boy's that was unconscious in the cell next to his. He could only be one person- though it was highly improbable, he tried to tell himself. But his heart did not believe in that logic, and the man always believed his heart.

The man laid down on the uncomfortable floor, and allowed his mind to race forwards in a mixture of excitement, and apprehension.

Tomorrow was their free hour, where all the prisoners were allowed some time to stretch and speak to one another. This luxury was in no way given to them out of kindness, and the temporary freedom was as much a curse as it was a blessing. They were allowed out in order to replenish their minds and bodies so that when their captor beat them later, whether it be that day or the week after, it would be even more pleasant for him.

The man closed his eyes, and thought once again to the Jedi in the cell next to him. Tomorrow he would speak to the young man, and find out who he was. And if he was who he believed, then hope would be renewed. Or it could just as easily be dashed away. This was the last thought that crossed his mind as the man slipped into an uneasy slumber.

*******

Morning came too quickly for Obi-Wan's taste. Although it was only marginally lighter in the cell than it had been a few hours ago, his instincts told him that it was day. He rolled over onto his stomach briefly, pushing himself up with shaking arms, and using the wall for support of his weakened legs. He slipped into a restless and distracted meditation as he waited for the Dark Shadow to come, as he usually did.

But Obi-Wan was surprised when someone different entered his cell. He was probably a servant to the Dark Shadow, clothed in garments of dark blue, with a thick hood covering his features. The servant grasped him roughly by the arms and dragged Obi-Wan out of the cell, bringing the young Jedi to a room he had never seen before.

There were multiple windows in this room, and Obi-Wan had to blink rapidly to accustom his eyes to the sudden glare of the light. The ground was formed of the same ruthless steel that donned his own cell, and it glinted against the glow of the sun. There was no furniture, save for a few hard boxes that some people were sitting on. The servant threw him into the room, without speaking a word, and locked the door soundly behind him.

Obi-Wan managed to catch himself by his arms, wincing as his dislocated shoulder protested painfully. He slowly brought himself up into a standing position, his body trembling slightly. When he finally raised his head, he noticed many pair of eyes on his own, taking him in with equal parts curiosity and concern. Obi-Wan noticed that there were many people in the room, though he found it too difficult to even count them all, but he saw that they all had hungered looks of desperation on their faces.

One older woman stared at him kindly, with a concern that softened her deep brown eyes. "Are you alright, boy?" she asked, eyeing him worriedly.

Obi-Wan's lips moved and words stumbled out of his mouth, his voice rougher than he had remembered it being. "Yes, ma'am," he responded, even as he wavered on his feet slightly.

The man who had watched him yesterday got to his feet quickly, abandoning the block of cement he was resting upon. He said nothing, but moved suddenly as he felt and saw the Jedi's strength dissolve.

Obi-Wan's breath suddenly came short, and he reflexively gasped. A numbness overtook every feeling, every sensation in him. His could feel the blood draining from his face, and he grew pale. The people in front of him melded together in his dizzied haze, and the difference between a person and a wall grew indistinguishable.

The man ran across the room to Obi-Wan, who was beginning to waver even more. The last thing Obi-Wan felt was unconsciousness rushing towards him, and the feel of falling into something much softer than the hard ground.

The old woman let out a little cry as she saw the young Jedi fall, but before she could blink again, a man had appeared suddenly at his side and had caught him. He carried Obi-Wan over to a clean part of the floor, and laid him down gently. The boy's chest was barely moving, and the trace of exhalation under his nose was faint.

The woman put her hand gently on Obi-Wan's chest, and tried to feel a heartbeat. It was slow, and yet in a way that it should not have been, it was steady. She noted that his ribs poked out through pale skin, and that they might be fractured, or even broken, which would attribute to his difficulty in breathing. She put her frail hand on his forehead, and the heat assailed her palm. One of the wounds on his head opened, and blood trickled down the unconscious man's forehead.

The man who had caught Obi-Wan held out his hand and caught the blood, watching it roll of his finger slowly, contemplatively. He then ran his other hand through his own dark, grubby hair. The old woman called over a younger woman who looked to be in her late twenties. The young woman bent down and put her lips to Obi-Wan's, and started breathing, following the traditional steps of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Shadows of movement and voices echoed around in Obi-Wan's head as he felt air start to circle again in his weakened lungs. He gasped as breath started to come to him again, renewing him once more. His dark eyelashes fluttered open slowly, groggily.

The man that had caught the young Jedi stepped back in surprise as he was met with the eyes he knew he could not mistake.

Obi-Wan eyes focused on the man, and he studied his face momentarily before recognition hit him head-on. His eyes widened in surprise and he could do nothing but stare for a moment. With all the strength he had in him, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, so he would not be looking up at the man from his back, The hauntingly familiar features became sharp and came into view. The raven black hair, the ice blue-eyes… the scar on his cheek.

Obi-Wan could only breathe out one word.

"Xanatos."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh I'm sorry this update took so long! As I said, college just started recently for me again, so things are crazzzyyyyy! I actually have a paper to write tonight so I'm afraid I won't be able to respond to you guys like I normally do :(. that makes me sad because writing back to you guys is one of my favorite parts of being a fan fic writer! So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone, and I'm sorry I don't have any personalized responses for you guys. But I'll make them twice as good next time, promise. Thanks for your patience, and for reading 3**

Obi-Wan felt a surge of strength shoot through him, and he pushed himself into a standing position so he could see better. His had to be wrong; it could not possibly be Xanatos. But he knew it was true even as he tried to tell himself that it wasn't; his Master's former padawan was standing in front of him.

Obi-Wan looked around the room for anything he could defend himself with, but it was sparse, and he found nothing. He raised his trembling hands up in a defensive position, ready if Xanatos attacked him. For the first time in a long while, his senses were alert and he was poised for action, though he strangely sensed no danger from the older man.

Xanatos approached slowly, trying not to frighten the young man. "It's alright, Obi-Wan. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You died," Obi-Wan said suddenly, the look of suspicion on his face slipping into one of genuine confusion. "Five years ago, you died."

Xanatos' pale lips broke into a smile, and a hint of what he must have once been shone through in that moment. "I was reborn," he said almost grandiosely.

Obi-Wan did not smile back but held his gaze steadily, his eyes hard. "Do not try to use your charm on me, Xanatos, it won't work. I know who you are, and what you've done," Obi-Wan said coldly. His legs started to give out and he slipped slightly, but when he saw Xanatos move towards him, he straightened again in an act of defiance. He would not let Xanatos see him as weak.

Xanatos paused, holding his hands out imploringly. "I know you won't believe me when I say I only want to help you. I don't think I would believe it either if I were you. But I have changed; I'm not the man that you met all those years ago. I'm different; I've given up on my anger, my fear, and most of all my hatred. I don't want to suffer anymore, I can't." His ice blue eyes cut into Obi-Wan's sapphire ones, and though they showed only the truth, Obi-Wan knew how manipulative the dark-haired former Jedi could be.

"Those are pretty words Xanatos, but do not forget that I've seen the effect your words have on people. I will not be as easily deceived as the others before me." Obi-Wan's spoke harshly, and his eyes smoldered.

"I have given you no reason to trust me, I know," Xanatos sighed, "but you must, Obi-Wan." His voice was steady and though it showed no hint of desperation, his eyes were nearly pleading.

Obi-Wan lowered his arms, and this time his voice was softer. "How can I believe you? I saw what you did to my Master, and I saw how you killed people without a thought, all for your own gain. Qui-Gon suffered, Xanatos, he suffered every day because of you. For three years he would not let me into his heart completely because of what you did to him. How can I believe you?"

Xanatos just stared at the young Jedi, and for the first time in his life, he did not know what to say.

Qui-Gon Jinn struggled to control his emotions as he stood in front of the Jedi Council. His normally bright blue eyes flickered dimly over dark shadows that suggested his fatigue. Nevertheless, the proud Jedi stood tall and radiated a strength and determination that could not be overlooked.

"I felt Obi-Wan's presence, Masters, and I heard his voice in my head. I felt his pain as surely as I see you all standing before me now. He is alive, but he is injured and weak. I request permission to use one of the Temple's transports to search for him."

"This we have granted you before, Qui-Gon, with our sincere hope that young Kenobi would be located," said Mace Windu, a dark-skinned Jedi that was one of Qui-Gon's oldest friends. "Ever since we learned that Obi-Wan was taken off of Deirosa, we have had no trace of him. You have searched for weeks," he added quietly, the sympathy slightly evident in his voice.

"I will search for as long as I have to," Qui-Gon replied flatly, almost rudely.

"Alive your padawan may be, Qui-Gon, for felt his death I have not. But know where he is you do not. Searched many planets in vain you have," Yoda said, speaking up for the first time during the exchange. He blinked his sleepy eyes heavily, and looked at the Jedi Master curiously.

Qui-Gon brought his eyes to meet Yoda's wise gaze. "I will find him," he said defiantly, his voice strong with a renewed fire he had not been evident since Obi-Wan's capture.

"You must wait until the Force speaks to you again, it may give you more information," Plo Koon said logically as he shifted slightly in his seat.

Qui-Gon straightened his back until he was standing at his full height, which was imposing. "With due respect, my Masters, I will go whether the Council wishes it or not."

"The council does not wish for you to forget Obi-Wan, nor do we wish any further harm upon him. We only hope that you will be logical about this, Qui-Gon," Plo Koon argued.

"You want me to waste time thinking while I could be out looking for him. You do not understand what you are asking of me," Qui-Gon responded firmly, a note of defiance in his deep voice.

"We are asking only for your patience, Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said calmly. He hunched over and placed his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. "You must rely on the Force to guide you. Behaving recklessly will do nothing but cause you to float around the galaxy once more, hoping for luck to help you."

Qui-Gon's hands curled up into fists, and when he spoke, his words were like iron. "Patience is not a luxury I have at this moment. I will not stay here another hour while my padawan is out there, injured and dying. Whether it is the will of the council or not, I am going." With that he gave a curt bow, and left the room with long strides, his long cloak billowing wistfully behind him.

"I am surprised by Master Jinn's rudeness," Plo Koon said disapprovingly as the door slid shut behind the Jedi Master.

"Surprised?" Mace Windu asked, with a small smile. "I did not expect him to act any other way."

"He is far too rash," Plo Koon argued, shaking his head in disapproval. "His efforts will yield him no results, and he will wander the galaxy lost."

"Reckless Qui-Gon may be, yes. But never lost will he be, if hope he holds," Yoda said wisely, as he stared unblinkingly at where Qui-Gon had stood moments earlier. "Know him well, I do, and search for as long as it takes, he will. Give up will he never, until find what he is looking for, he does."


End file.
